Relax
by weardodo
Summary: A Bralker Brendan Brady & Simon Walker one-shot Walker's POV based on an old spoiler from after Lynsey died . This is one of the possible scenarios I had in mind when I read the spoiler at hand. If only... Spoiler: Walker tries to stop Brendan from taking revenge...


Brendan was clearly NOT thinking clearly, and Walker couldn't blame him to be honest. Sitting at the lounge-couch at ChezChez, he carefully watched Brendan's every move, seeing him walk around as if trying to decide the coming massacre at hand, hearing him speak distinct furious phrases combined with indistinct mutters. No _rationale_, none at all. Walker had seen this before, he had 'handled' this before. Prison wasn't at all easy to begin with, but sharing a cell with Brendan Brady… Let's just say he learned a thing or two about 'ways to clear the air'.

After the dredge of Brendan's furry had died into a few glasses of Malt, Simon knew it would be now or never, so he finally vocalized his – carefully thought out – thoughts. "Look, Brendan, I know this is hard…", keeping just enough silence for a reply to fit in. Brendan stopped his frantic pace and flexed his head – evenly frantic – towards the man on the couch. "Hard?" Brendan says in a way as to be expected, "YOU, you 'KNOW' this is hard?" almost fizzing with nonbelief. The only way to cool this scene down, Walker knew, was to just look at him bluntly with non-caring and dead-cold eyes. It worked. Brendan's fury that was first aimed at Walker dissolved with a few air-ridden handmotions and turned towards his empty glass of Single Malt standing on the bar. Walker had already anticipated on Brendan turning towards him again – after all, he had confiscated the bottle not to long before – for 'personal' reasons. Holding his own glass up in the air while making a little handgesture towards an already filled second glass waiting for Brendan on the table, Walker non-vocally told Brendan to calm down, sit down, and have a drink to cool down. Brendan evenly non-vocally accepted the man's offer as he walked towards the couch, clearly not calm enough to sit down – yet. Both man drank in silence, while Walker still had his eyes fixed on the restless man who showed almost audible thoughts ranting away whilst gazing into nothingness. This clearly called for desperate measures. "Why don't you sit down for a bit? Thát never killed any-one." Those last words made Brendan give Walker a look of death, and just as Walker had suspected he'd do, Brendan turned around, still taking sips from his drink while walking towards the office. Bingo! Walker thought, as he felt himself smirk into the moment at hand, and with one smooth motion he jumped up off the couch following Brendan inside. Brendan stood in front of his desk facing Walker as Walker locked the door and just stood there. Brendan was clearly not amused by his actions. "Now thát. Is a bold move Walker. Give me the key." But Walker knew exactly what he was doing, and he had no intention – no intention at all – to giving in to the other man's wishes. Walker just stares at Brendan, smirking seductively. He knew how to display that kind of smirk just perfectly, as he used to practice it in front of his bathroom mirror at times. Practice makes perfect, he heard himself think as he glanced into the office-mirror just for a second. "I'll give you what you want…" he says still smirking to Brendan making the keys dangle into the air "… but first yóu give me what I want." Brendan leaned back against his desk, looking bored but with a hint of arousal lurking underneath – Brendan always had a hint of arousal lurking underneath when looking at Walker. "…what is it that you want Walker?" Walker had been waiting for these words as he slowly walked up to Brendan until just inches apart. His proximity almost forced Brendan to sit down on the desk, as he leaned in his head a bit. "You know what I want.." he says matter-of-factly, tilting his head back again, still looking at Brendan with that same seductive smirk. He didn't say it out loud, but his eyes said enough: _I want to fuck you right here, right now._ One need not be a mind-reader to pick up on those thoughts. Brendan just looked at Walker intensely as he 'tried' to stand up, forcing his body to rub against Walker's in the process. Both men looked at eachother with anticipation, their faces just inches apart, when suddenly Brendan fell back right into his previous position again, this time actually sitting down. His head slightly started to bob, as where his eyelids, as he placed his hands on each side of the desk to keep himself from 'tipping over'. Walker didn't seem surprised, he didn't seem surprised at all as he heard himself making a little amused sound to accompany his now even deeper smirk. Brendan looked clearly confused as Walker grabbed the back of his head, plunging in for a kiss, forcing his tongue inside, almost devouring him like an animal. This was the way to 'handle' someone like Brendan Brady, Walker knew, as he felt the other man's hands trying to push him away in vain. Pulling his own T-shirt over his head and unbuttoning Brendan shirt – ripping of some buttons in the process – Walker pushed Brendan on top of the desk just a little bit further, planting himself neatly between the man's legs. As his hands automatically started to unlock the suit-pants, he could hear Brendan's dazed last words dying away in thin air.

"You… you drugged me!?"

_Indeed I did Mr. Brady, indeed I did…_


End file.
